The subject-matter relates to a method and to a system for providing information about charging stations for electric vehicles.
The acceptance of electric vehicles heavily depends on being able to conveniently charge such vehicles. Charging an electric vehicle must not only be possible at home, but also at any time away from home. To that end, efforts are currently being made to establish a network of charging stations. Since charging electric vehicles at charging stations usually, however, takes some considerable time, it is necessary for the availability of the charging station to be guaranteed for a user. In addition, it cannot be expected that in the next few years the concentration of charging stations will be as high as is normal nowadays with a petrol station network, which means that a user will have to routinely look for a charging station away from home. For the user, retrieving the available information about charging stations, which is necessary for him or her, is not a trivial thing. Although there are offers to retrieve locations of charging stations, the respective user is always responsible for looking for charging stations in the right place.